A master key can be duplicated in any number of different ways, by measuring a profile of the master key and duplicating that profile within a key blank. The key blank generally has a size and shape larger than the master key, so that the key blank can be machined (e.g., cut and/or milled down) to function like the master key. In order to reduce an amount of key blank inventory that a locksmith must keep on hand for duplication purposes, common or universal key blanks may be utilized.
An exemplary key for use in duplication operations is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0148988 of Taylor that published on Aug. 5, 2004 (“the '988 publication”). Specifically, the '988 publication discloses a metallic blade on which serrations are to be formed, and a key head made of jewelry and having a receiving slot for receiving an inserting portion of the key blade. The key head is fixed to the blade by way of friction, glue, epoxy, or welding, and includes insignia surfaces for decorative design.
Although the key of the '988 publication may be decorative and provide a customer with certain options, it may still be less than optimal. In particular, the head may be expensive to fabricate, difficult to connect to the blade, and inhibit interchangeability of heads. Further, the blade may not be conducive to an automated fabrication process.
The disclosed key assembly is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.